Visarian Mandate
Overview The Visarian Mandate is an organization formed from the legacy of the Fallen Republic and the continuation of the Judgement organization. It is known for its controversial hate tactics, skilled and elitist creators, and overall its vindicative fixation on the LittleBigPlanet Union. History Prelude to Judgment During the latter period of 2014, a group of clanners was established on Kik messenger. These clanners included Nick-C11 of Silentium Contra, PolarisPhaedra and what was left of the Axis Alliance, and XFinal_IsaacX with the remainder Remnants Union. This group also included active and inactive clanners who belonged to one of these groups or weren't part of a group but just wanted to hang around (these included TheTornTerraform (Bruce), RAYMENBADCOOKIE, forceman11 and others. Around this time as well, Nick-C11 (?) added Jukewannabe to the group and for a brief time allowed everyone to get acquainted with the veteran member, who had been away for quite some time from the community because of technical issues. Bruce approached Jukewannabe as a stranger at the time and after some discussion of other affairs, such as whether they be clanning or non clanning related. The duo came to the consensus to create a new clan stemming from the roots of Fallen Republic's legacy. This created a massive worry among the Silentium Contra, PolarisPhaedra and XFinal_IsaacX. They perceived Juke and Bruce's new project as a threat to their organizations and quickly aligned together in secret. After some discussion between Bruce and Juke as to how the organization would operate they began to invite some other reputable clanners at the time to join them in this new creation, which they named Judgment (spelled 'Judgement' by the Union and others.) These people in question were ChimeranDinos, Lewis300199 and Huntsman007, who were known throughout their years for more questionable activities and their attitude as a whole towards other members of the community. The presence of these members brought further concern from the newly aligned groups. Wanida12 reached out to M88youngling, requesting the LBP Union's involvement with their new alliance. The Union administration initially declined, but soon agreed that working together would give them all a much better chance of containing Judgement. Judgment's Doctrine Soon, Judgement revealed its doctrine via several mediums. The most noticeable was their massive group chat they invited the secret new allies to as well as various other clanners to announce Judgement's establishment and doctrine. The announcement was unique in that Juke and the others claimed that Judgement did not currently exist, and that it was planning to be 'released' once the then upcoming game of LittleBigPlanet 3 was available. Regardless, most saw that Judgement already was a working, organized group that already existed. Jukewannabe revealed the agenda of the group, which was to revolutionize clanning on LBP to bring it back to its state in the Shadow Epoch. In order to do this, they described their plan to eliminate clan alliances and essentially bring clans to a standard that they would establish. The newfound coalition between the LBP Union, Axis, Remnants Union and Silentium Contra interpreted this to be extremely threatening, as it seemed to confirm their suspicions that Juke and his new team planned to destroy what they had built. Operation Lunar Storm As Judgement sought out ways to attain more influence, the LBP Union and the other members of the coalition formed strategies to contain Judgement. Wanida12 proposed that Judgment be dealt with via create war directly. M88youngling strongly disagreed with this, explaining that by utilizing create war against Judgement they would be giving Juke the attention he needed to succeed. The coalition, dubbed the Independent States Allied Forces by LBP Union forces and the 'allies' by the other members, adopted a new strategy created by M88youngling. This strategy was based off of the previous conflicts between the LBPU and the RU, as well as between the LBPU and the Axis. The LBP Union began to build up strength in the Union Task Force to prepare itself. Judgment made its first move on LBP when Bruce published a level parodying M88youngling's press conference levels under Judgment's name. The LBP Union, not consulting ISAF, utilized the growing Union Task Force to hit the level with reporting strikes, bringing the level down in less than a day. It is presumed that this technique worked because of the level's various illegal drug references. The Union administration conducted the operation without ISAF intervention in order to test their strength. Other members of the allies often argued with members of Judgment, which upset the Union administration, as it went against the original strategy they devised to contain Judgment. This bickering was mostly used by Judgment to gain influence and augment their attempts to attack the LBP Union, Axis and the Remnants Union. Eventually through this bickering, XFinal_IsaacX's shortsightedness led to Judgment uncovering the existence of the allies, though the allies continued to deny this in an effort to confuse Judgment. Judgment continued to try and bring down all three of the alliances. With the Axis, Judgment attempted to infiltrate its new elections. With the Remnants Union, Judgment attempted to bully Isaac into ceasing his involvement. With the LBP Union, Judgment attempted to gain influence within by utilizing The_Pool_is-open and Pool's Manifesto, however this did not come to prominence until later. Later, ISAF formulated a massive reporting strike operation against Jukewannabe in an attempt to have him banned. This plan was due to concern for Judgment's claims that they were working on a groundbreaking project called the Dynamic Operating System, otherwise known as DyOS. For some time, the allies believed that DyOS was an advanced calculator, but in reality it was an actual operating system running on LittleBigPlanet's boolean logic system. Though simplistic due to the nature of the game, the allies worried that Judgment actually had a chance of earning a Team Pick feature, which would put Judgment in the ultimate spotlight and possibly cause them to gain a massive influx of new members, turning the tables. ISAF's 'Operation Arrowhead' destroyed the targeted level and another level, but failed to ban Juke. DyOS was later published, and achieved a large number of plays within the first few days of its publishing, but failed to gain a Team Pick or become all that popular. At some point during this time, TheTornTerraform, Bruce, left the group to attempt to defect to the allies. He claimed that the core leadership of Judgment had been arguing over various issues, such as recruitment. Many in the organization, according to Terraform, were upset that several players were being allowed to be members of the group that did not meet their elitist standards. These people that did not meet their elitist standards of attitude, constructive skill and other qualities were known as 'spergs' to the Judgment leaders. The leaders, according to Bruce, mainly blamed this issue on TheTornTerraform. Judgment's recruitment, as the claim goes, was subsequently suspended and Bruce stripped of his authority and power by the other leaders. Angered by this transgression, Bruce told the allies that he pleaded innocence towards the claims but Juke and that the others refused to listen. Bruce pledged his allegiance to the allies' cause, however this brought about outcry from the LBP Union, which distrusted Bruce. Several others, such as Wanida12 and Nick-C11, wanted to give Bruce a chance. Bruce was ultimately not allowed into the main allies Kik group chat, but it is presumed that Silentium Contra continued to communicate with Bruce. The LBP Union left the allies after some of them were bullying Chimerandinos, a Judgment member. The rest of the allies later facilitated talks with Judgment, which led to TheTornTerraform getting his original job back with Judgment. This further fueled the conflict between Judgment and the Silentium Contra, continuing the fiasco. Judgment refocused its efforts away from the Union after the Union left the allies, but the LBP Union still wound up having to deal with the April Judicial Crisis, which was mostly orchestrated by Judgment members. April Judicial Crisis Juke and The_Pool_is-Open attempted to finish what they had started in October 2014, where they attempted to force the Union to put Pool on trial for treason. It was not until March of 2015 that Pool nearly succeeded in getting a trial. Pool demanded that Jukewannabe be summoned as his defense in the Union Supreme Court, which M88youngling and his administration argued was not allowed. However, much to the dismay of the Union administration, there was nothing in the Union constitution that regarded foreign attorneys. In fact, there was no established judicial protocol. In an attempt to shut out Jukewannabe and fix the gaping hole in the constitution, M88youngling pushed for legislation to create a new legal protocol. The voting on this proposal nearly brought the Union to its knees, as activity purging brought the Union down to a dangerous 30 members. This was done to attempt to weed out apathetic nonvoters and reach the three fourths margin. The proposal was passed, establishing General Assembly Resolution #001, the Union Legal System Protocol. This did not stop Pool, however, and valuable witnesses from the Crimson Blades refused to testify, leading to the Union Protectors kicking out the Crimson Blades, along with Pool. This meant that the trial would not be necessary. This particular attempt to bring down the Union failed, but it wouldn't be the last. End of Silentium Contra / Internal Growth With Axis and Remnant's Union lying fairly dormant and inactive, and with the LBPU's immediate withdrawal from the Allies, it only left Silentium-Contra as the last surviving member's of the Allies. While it was also involved with the April Judicial Fiasco in the Union, Judgment also focused on harassing Silentium Contra. Whether by Judgment's hand or not, Silentium Contra eventually left LBP as a whole and did not return, leaving Judgement and the Union as the last ones standing. Deciding not to continue an assault on the LBP Union, Judgment refocused its efforts inward, and finally established its infrastructure. It created the government system and design choices, and of course, the name change to The Visarian Mandate. It was during this time that a majority of the Visarian content was created, whether it was assets for levels or entire levels. However, this peace would only last for so long. Expansion Once the infrastructure was complete, the Visarian Mandate attempted to develop an education system assisted by HomocidalChicken. The Mandate also rebooted its trolling tactics to attempt to gain influence in the community. This put the Visarian Mandate back in the minds of the LBP Union. Concern over this grew, and the Union began to refocus growth on the Union Task Force once again. The Union Task Force did not grow any bigger than it was during Lunar Storm. The Mandate was dealt with using the same strategy as was used during Operation Lunar Storm, which was particularly effective within the Union, but left groups outside of the Union vulnerable. The Visarian Mandate understood this, and attempted to manipulate what groups they could outside of the Union, and even used this to create new fake groups to troll the Union by having these fake clans align with the Visarian Mandate for illogical reasons, which aimed to confuse and enrage the Union administration. As the conflict swayed more into the Union's favor as it brought most of the unaffiliated clans under its umbrella, the Visarian leaders decided to change the strategy and began to harass, intimidate and threaten Union President M88youngling and the Union's leadership, as well as any allies linked to the Union. This ranged from anything to simply leaving crude words to re-creating entire LBPU levels in re-enactments to mock the inner creativity techniques of member's of the Union. This fermented bitter feelings towards each party on either side, and was the reason why the LBPU-VM conflict was drawn out for the long time that it was. While some members of the Visarian Mandate wished for simply negotiating peace (so they claim), the majority of the group wished for nothing but assault after assault, and essentially led to the dissension of the campaign against the Union into a ruthless assault against the Union President. Ultimately, the Visarian Mandate's blind desire for M88youngling's misery led to the neglect of the rest of the group and the image of the organization as a whole, and the group essentially collapsed into inactivity. Present Day The Visarian Mandate was briefly a small project led by Huntsman007 before picking Fallen Republic back up instead. Most of the Visarian leaders left believing LBP simply wasn't worth playing due to what they perceived as lack of community activity and clanning fading into obscurity. Demographics Population The Visarian Mandate was relatively small due to it's "Quality over Quantity" view on members and it's low recruitment drive. Its members were from mainly the United States and the United Kingdom, though there may have been some members from other parts of the world, possibly from Germany and Serbia. Language Due to the members of the Visarian Mandate being from the United States and United Kingdom , the primary language consisted of English and a minority of German and Serbian speakers. Government Before massive administrative reforms, the Mandate was governed by the traditional leader/co-leader system. With members forming a hierarchy based on creative skills and abilities. Rank was determined on how good a particularly member's content was and how much he/she contributed to the organization. This system was dismantled after a small party within the administration challenged it, known as the Jägers, who believed this structure was ineffective and was the root cause of many of the Mandate's systemic problems. The Mandate shortly fell into decline afterwards before any new policies could be implemented. Progress Foreign Relations and Military Progress Culture and Style Describe the creative style of the organization. If possible, explain the history of the development of the style. Infrastructure The Mandate mainly utilized Skype for its communication among members. Category:Clans